inmunidad
by onebook22
Summary: no toda obscuridad es mala si esta te permite ver las estrellas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** bleach no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de tite kubo, yo solo manipulo sus personajes para entretener, y sin ningun fin lucrativo.

 **Advertencia:** tiene algo de espoiler en ciertas escenas, y esta basados en los capitulos de la traicion de Aizen en adelante. Sin mas que añadir... disfrutenlo!

* * *

 **PD:** _los recuerdos iran en cursiva _y el comienzo contiene un breve espoiler de los que sucedera mas adelante

* * *

 **Inmunidad**

"la admiración, es el estado más alejado de la comprensión"

-Sosuke Aizen

 **Capítulo 1 - Ansiedad**

 ** _Comenzaba a divagar, solo podía ver la tenue luz de una luna menguante que se filtraba por la ventana con barrotes oxidados, dicha luz le permitía observar con angustia la situación en la que se encontraba, tirada en esa lúgubre mazmorra, gemía con desesperanza, sentía como sus lágrimas resbalaban rápidamente para mezclarse con la viscosidad de su sangre que cubría su rostro, temblaba por el frio que le brindaba el sucio suelo Pedroso._**

 ** _Pasaron los minutos y presa de una fiebre que le provocaba espasmos incontrolados por toda la columna vertebral a causa de sus heridas infectados por los días que llevaba sin tratarse sus ya llagadas lesiones llenas de tierra y pus, podía sentir como la inconciencia quería abrirse paso y llevársela con ella, quien sabe quizá a un lugar mejor... pues había perdido el tacto, su cuerpo era invadido por un hormigueo que la anestesiaba de sus heridas y solo podía luchar inútilmente por mantenerse despierta, pero la cordura la abandonaba y ya no encontraba razón para seguir con esa lucha por la vida, quizá… ya era hora de irse._**

 ** _Quizá ella estaba siendo terca ante un destino inevitable_**

 ** _Y entonces un último pensamiento la invadió "la vida para mi es color turquesa…"_**

* * *

 _-Hoy vendrá…-_ abrió los ojos de golpe ante la voz de sus pensamientos que le recordaban que hoy el estaría aquí y suspiro con un aire melancólico al no saber cómo enfrentarse a él

Se quedó unos segundos más mirando el techo de madera de su habitación, cerró los ojos y dio un último suspiro antes de levantarse de su pequeño futón y caminar con pesadez hasta su neceser y lavarse el rostro con agua fría, una vez termino de estrujarse la cara con una toalla miro su rostro en el espejo e inmediatamente volteo el rostro deseando quitarse la imagen que acababa de ver, aún estaba con unas ojeras muy marcadas y obscuras y la piel traslucida que solo hacia que estas resaltaran y sus semblante se veía muy apagado

Ella estaba rota, o por lo menos así se sentía había despertado de un profundo coma de casi más de 10 meses y ahora se enfrentaba a la realidad de los hechos

El capitán Aizen Sosuke de la quinta división había traicionado la sociedad de almas, pero decir solo eso era quedarse muy corto, no solo había traicionado la sociedad de almas si no que la había ilusionado con un reconfortante abrazo, a Momo quien creyó que jamás lo volvería ver, para terminar atravesándola con su Zanpakuto dejándola ser consumida por una muerte que parecía ser inevitable, él había fingido su propia muerte orillando a su teniente a la locura y haciendo que esta levantara su espada contra su amigo de la infancia, es decir la persona que la conectaba a un pasado duro pero feliz en el Rukongai y que era simplemente como su familia a quien le tenía un cariño desmedido por todo lo vivido … aunque ella se sentía absurda viendo a Toshiro de esa manera después de lo que le había hecho a este.

Simplemente no tenía sentido decir que Toshiro Hitsugaya era una persona excepcionalmente importante en su vida después de tener todas las intenciones de matarlo porque creyó que este era la mente maestra de todo ese caos, aun si ella había sido engañada realmente no sentía que esa fuera suficiente justificación para acabar con la vida del capitán de la décima.

No podía vivir con el remordimiento de tal acción que había tomado contra él.

Sabía que hoy llegaría el capitán Hitsugaya de su misión en karakura y quería verlo y decirle cuanto lo sentía y aun con hacer eso no sentiría que fuera suficiente para perdonarse a sí misma, pues en realidad las disculpas ya se las había dado luego de dos semanas de haber despertado del coma solicito al capitán Yamamoto hablar con el capitán Hitsugaya pues necesitaba decirle que lamentaba mucho lo sucedido y este le restó importancia, consolándola así y tratándola como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo. Recordó con una media sonrisa como este la molesto muy a su estilo tratando de distraerla y como esto acabo con ella inconsciente pues toco una fibra muy sensible… el capitán Aizen tras tocar el tema de su ex capitán ella perdió la cordura y termino en un instantáneo sueño gracias al capitán Yamamoto que intervino para que no siguiera alterando su estado muy desequilibrado de ánimo dejando así aun Toshiro muy preocupado.

Hinamori recordando este hecho mientras se colocaba su kimono negro y disponía para ponerse su muy característico accesorio para el cabello se preguntó… ¿qué pasaría si Toshiro le toca el tema de su ex capitán?

Suspiro frustrada y se sintió tan pequeña y estúpida pues ella tenía un secreto muy guardado del que no podía hablar, aunque muchos ya sospecharan acerca de sus sentimientos realmente no salían de ser sospechas, pues perder a tu capitán era algo que todos sabían era muy doloroso por la lealtad que se le tenía a este, solo que en el caso de ella la palabra lealtad iba acompañado de algo más…

Amaba a Aizen… por sobre todo.

Si, lo amaba, aunque fuera imprudente de su parte después de todo lo sucedido, ella no podía negar que amaba a ese desertor que la había dejado rota, obviamente no amaba esas acciones sino que amaba al Aizen que conoció, el que la trato con tanta calidez, el que cuido de ella, el que le dedicaba las más amables miradas acompañadas de sonrisas que parecían tan sinceras, el que ponía su mano en su cabeza y la acariciaba como una niña que hace un buen trabajo.

Ella simplemente no podía asimilar que ese desertor que tiene planes de acabar con la sociedad de almas sea el mismo hombre tan gentil que en más de una ocasión la hizo sentir tan segura bajo su mando y por quien ella se esforzó tanto.

Su admiración por él es algo que quizá nadie entienda, solo ella había permanecido tanto tiempo a su lado, ella era su teniente y pasaba gran parte del tiempo con este hombre a quien creyó incapaz de tantas acciones y que aun en lo más profundo se niega a aceptar la realidad de todo lo que pasó en este lapso de tiempo.

Realmente la técnica que uso Aizen para engañarla era letal, se dice que para conocer a alguien se necesita de tiempo, ver como actúa en situaciones de tensión y frente a los demás y él lo había hecho muy bien, por años jamás mostro indicio de ser un hombre con tanta obscuridad y de repente te levantas un día y el sueño acaba, él se vuelve un completo desconocido que no se asemeja en nada a lo que creíste conocer lo que significa que todos esos años se van a la basura y te demuestran que ni siquiera eso te da la seguridad de que realmente esa persona sea incapaz de traicionarte.

Hinamori limpio una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus orbes cafés y se dispuso a tomar sus medicamentos recetados por la capitana Unohana para su corazón ya que este quedo gravemente herido y no debía agitarse demasiado pues era contraproducente para su salud, recordó que hoy debía ir a su respectivo seguimiento con Unohana así que sin perder más tiempo salió de su acogedora casa en dirección al cuartel de la quinta división de la que ella ahora era responsable de todo el papeleo. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos sintiéndose orgullosa de haber despertado temprano siendo esto muy raro en ella, sabía que se debía a la ansiedad de ver a Toshiro por fin después de dos meses, en realidad de mucho más tiempo pero el coma no lo contaba solo desde que lo vio atreves de una pantalla.

El encontrarse con él le dejaba un sentimiento agridulce pero esto la hacía sentir más viva de lo que se había sentido en este tiempo.

* * *

-Orihime! No sabes cómo te echaré de menos a ti y a tu deliciosa comida – dijo una Rangiku entristecida por la despedida mientras abrazaba a la ojigris

-yo también te echaré de menos Rangiku-san – dijo está correspondiéndole de buena gana el gesto.

El capitán solo las observaba con un poco de impaciencia bien disimulada pues tenía que ir a la sociedad de almas a dar su reporte de los Arrancars, Gillians, Espadas y de todos los sucesos de los que fue participe en toda su estadía y tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber cómo se encontraba Hinamori, si el escuadrón cuatro seguía cuidando de ella, de sus salud física como mental, si ella más que nada se estaría cuidando de no ser imprudente, suspiro exasperado de no tener de una buena vez noticias de ella.

-prométeme que cuando regrese me darás a probar el mejor de tus platos- dijo Rangiku con una enorme sonrisa – ah y que me llevaras a los centros comerciales que aún me faltaron conocer.

Por supuesto Rangiku-san – dijo Orihime muy alegre ante la idea de que su nueva amiga volvería – cuídense mucho

Gracias por todo – dijo Hitsugaya y sin más desapareció en un shupon.

El capitán y su teniente se fueron velozmente a la tienda de Urahara para encontrarse con Yumichika, Ikkaku y Renji quienes ya los estaban esperando para partir a la sociedad de almas.

Oh, capitán Hitsugaya pensamos que el mundo humano le fue tan de su agrado que se la estaba pensando dos veces antes de regresar al Sereitei – dijo el sombrerero sonriente mientras se abanicaba.

Hmp, ya abre el portal Urahara tengo cosas importantes que hacer- Toshiro comenzaba a impacientarse cada vez más.

Por su puesto capitán no creo que quieras hacerla esperar – dijo Rangiku a manera de fastidiarlo aún más.

Hitsugaya le dedico una mirada afilada a Matsumoto y se dirigió a los demás

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichica escuchen con atención, en cuanto lleguemos a la sociedad de almas quiero que reporten todo lo sucedido a sus respectivos superiores para ir poniéndolos al tanto de lo que sucede aquí – anuncio demandante – mientras tanto yo me reuniré con el capitán Yamamoto para dar mi reporte y tu – dijo volteando hacia su teniente – iras a la oficina a comenzar con el reporte escrito.

Que aburrido – se lamentó con pereza – aun no me voy de aquí y ya extraño este lugar.

Comparto tu dolor Rangiku – hablo Yumichica poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia pues el sí que había disfrutado mucho la variedad de cosas con las que se había topado en el mundo humano, desde comidas instantáneas y accesorios de belleza, había quedado fascinado.

Toshiro puso los ojos en blanco esperando que Matsumoto realmente acatara sus órdenes.

Bien capitán si eso es todo, será mejor darnos prisa – hablo Renji

Así es, quiero seguir entrenando y olvidarme de la ridícula ropa que me hacía vestir esa humana tan rara – agrego Madarame

Toshiro solo asintió conforme al saber que ellos también ya querían irse asique sin más Urahara se dispuso a abrir el portal y darse una rápida despedida para viajar rápidamente a través de este.

* * *

Hinamori se encontraba firmando papeles y dando sus reportes mientras tomaba apaciblemente una taza de té que según ella debería calmar sus ansias de ver al peliblanco a quien le quería dar las gracias también por todo lo que hizo en los meses que estuvo inconsciente.

 _-pequeña momo estas si son buenas noticias, es una alegría ver que ya despertaste y que ya estas fuera de peligro –dijo un sonriente y amable Ukitake – nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Cómo te sientes niña?_

 _\- mucho mejor capitán Ukitake, muchas gracias por su preocupación – le dedico como pudo una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento acompañada de una reverencia._

 _Jushiro se acercó a Momo y le puso una mano en la cabeza, cosa que a Momo le trajo nostálgicos recuerdos que tuvo que reprimir frente a él._

 _El capitán Hitsugaya estará más tranquilo ahora que sepa que ya despertaste y que ya no corres peligro, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti._

 _Hinamori dio un respingo ante la mención de Toshiro y no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad._

 _¿estaba muy preocupado? Después de lo que sucedió el…- y se sintió tonta al decir aquellas palabras, lo último que quería era hablar demasiado respecto a eso._

 _Por supuesto, él se hizo responsable de tu escuadrón todo este tiempo y cuando salía de misión lo hacía yo a veces o el teniente Abarai o Shuhei, Kira también te estima mucho quiso dar su tiempo pero no se lo permití por qué bueno como ya sabes él tampoco cuenta con un capitán por el momento, en fin el que más se hizo cargo fue Hitsugaya-kun quien por cierto hablo con Yamamoto para hacerle saber que tu despertarías en cualquier momento y así tu mantuvieras tu cargo – le dedico una sonrisa a Momo que la reconforto de sobremanera y ante la sorprendida mirada de la teniente continuo – asique tranquila linda, lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no hace que Hitsugaya-kun se preocupe menos por ti estará muy feliz de verte despierta al fin._

 _Muchas gracias capitán realmente le agradezco mucho sus palabras y lamento mucho las molestias que le traje con el papeleo de mi escuadrón – dijo Momo ahora mostrando una sonrisa muy sincera que consiguió iluminar también su mirada – ahora que estoy despierta comenzare lo antes posible con el papeleo para ya no tener que molestarlos con eso._

 _No te apures pequeña- rio divertido el capitán – que no fue ninguna molestia si todavía te hace falta descansar, hazlo, queremos que te recuperes por completo, yo y Nanao nos estamos haciendo cargo por el momento asique ve a descansar y no me cuestiones- le apretó la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta dejando así a Momo sin poder objetar._

 _Muchas gracias capitán – susurro Momo agradecida por la gentileza de ese hombre._

Hinamori sonrió ante el recuerdo de las palaras de Jushiro que le provocó una agradable sensación de calidez que inmediatamente fue remplazada por la sorpresa, sintió ese inconfundible reiatsu.

Toshiro! – se levantó de golpe de su asiento y prácticamente corrió a la puerta para ir a recibirlo

Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa como nunca antes se sintió por él y la ansiedad hacia estragos en ella que se olvidó completamente que no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a correr de esa forma.

Pero ya no importaba, solo quería ir a su encuentro…


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** bleach no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de tite kubo, yo solo manipulo sus personajes para entretener, y sin ningun fin lucrativo.

fic/ **HitsuHina**

 **Advertencia:** tiene algo de espoiler en ciertas escenas, y esta basados en los capitulos de la traicion de Aizen en adelante. Sin mas que añadir... disfrutenlo!

* * *

 **PD:** _los recuerdos iran en cursiva_

* * *

 **Inmunidad**

 _"yo digo que el corazón se encuentra justo aquí. Cuando nos conocimos se hizo un lazo entre nosotros. Nuestro corazón no está dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando pensamos en algo, o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahí es donde nuestros corazones están. Si fueras la única persona en el mundo entero, entonces tu corazón no estaría en ninguna parte."_

 **-** Shiba Kaien

 **Capítulo 2 – Reencuentro**

-Toshiro! – se levantó de golpe de su asiento y prácticamente corrió a la puerta para ir a recibirlo

Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa como nunca antes se sintió por él y la ansiedad hacia estragos en ella que se olvidó completamente que no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a correr de esa forma.

Pero ya no importaba, solo quería ir a su encuentro…

Hinamori salto de techo en techo de manera torpe y desequilibrada no con la gracia característica de un Shinigami pero aun así le restó importancia, jadeando un poco se dispuso a dar su próximo salto

\- Hinamori! –un grito la detuvo en seco haciéndola trastabillar casi dando de bruces contra el tejado pero consiguió apañárselas para que no sucediera y evitar verse en ridículo.

En ese instante apareció kira a su lado tomándola del brazo por si se le ocurría dar otro salto o perder el equilibrio.

\- Cielos Hinamori! ¿Qué diablos piensas que haces? ¿es que los medicamentos te están afectado?- demando molesto el rubio – no puedes correr así en tu estado.

\- Lo… aj siento kira pero tengo que hablar con... con alguien – jadeo la teniente tratando de disimular que no estaba tan mal.

Kira negó con la cabeza y la miro con desaprobación – dudo mucho que algo sea tan importante como para faltar a las recomendaciones de Unohana acerca de no agitarte.

Hinamori le sonrió a manera de disculpas, si bien deseaba ignorar a Kira y seguir su camino sabía que su rubio amigo no se merecía algo así, pues era consciente de que él tenía razón y que si le recordaba esos detalles era porque se preocupaba por ella.

\- ¿Dime Momo cual es la prisa? –cuestiono interesado

Aunque para Momo le era un poco incómodo decir que corría como una loca irresponsable de techo en techo por ir a hablar con Toshiro, sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa, pues kira al ver su imprudencia no la dejaría continuar así sin más.

\- Tengo que hablar con Hitsugaya-kun

\- ¿No estaba de misión en el mundo humano? – hablo Kira dando a entender que aún no había sentido la presencia del capitán.

\- Acaba de llegar, puedo sentir su presión espiritual, y debo darme prisa- en realidad no sabía el porqué de la prisa, sabía que Toshiro no iría a ninguna parte, acababa de llegar como ella misma dijo, pero para su suerte Kira no hizo más preguntas.

\- Bien, pero te ayudare quieras o no – sin perder más tiempo paso una mano por la cintura de Momo y se concentró en el reiatsu del capitán Hitsugaya y se dirigió rápidamente a donde este se encontraba

Hitsugaya se encontraba en el pasillo caminando a paso apresurado en dirección hacia el centro de reuniones en donde suponía debía estar el capitán Yamamoto esperándolo para darle detalles de su reporte. Esperaba que al finalizar su reporte, Matsumoto ya hubiera avanzado con el papeleo que también tenían que entregar, para así poder pasar por el escuadrón cinco en donde seguramente Hinamori ya se encontraba trabajando y poniéndose al día con sus responsabilidades como teniente y también haciéndose cargo de algunas firmas como capitán, por lo menos hasta que hubiera alguien para el puesto.

Suspiro ante ese pensamiento de que probablemente pasara mucho tiempo sola, sacudió esas ideas de su mente y se concentró en los detalles importantes que daría a conocer de su misión, analizando los puntos a favor que ellos podrían tener en la batalla de invierno y entonces…freno en seco y volteo violentamente sin disimular su sorpresa observo con ojos bien abiertos como kira aterrizaba con una de las razones por las que él estaba constantemente preocupado

\- Hinamo…- se calló inmediatamente al ver como esta se deshacía de los brazos de Kira para ir hacia el

\- Hitsugaya-kun – se precipito torpemente hacia él, quien atrapo sus antebrazos para estabilizarla, miro sus ojos turquesas que mostraban mucha sorpresa y por alguna razón los suyos comenzaron a humedecerse sin poder evitarlo, aumentando la sorpresa en el peliblanco – lo siento mucho, Hitsugaya-kun

\- ¿de qué hablas Hinamori? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te está doliendo algo? Dime que te sucede-pregunto muy preocupado al encontrar a Hinamori así, desvió su mirada al rubio en busca de respuestas quien también observaba preocupado a Hinamori- ¿Qué le sucedió Kira?

\- No, no, Hitsugaya-kun me encuentro bien- contesto antes de que Kira abriera la boca, quien por cierto no tenía idea- es solo que me alegro mucho de verte, yo… necesitaba pedirte disculpas otra vez, por cómo – trago saliva por el nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando – por cómo me comporte contigo y además agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste- dijo las últimas palabras en un hilo de voz

Hitsugaya tardo un momento en comprender sus palabras, porque por cómo se veía de pálida y delgada su amiga juraría que realmente ella necesitaba su ayuda, observarla de cerca era aún más preocupante que a través de una pantalla

\- Enserio eres tonta Momo – suspiro aliviado de que no fuera otro el motivo de la humedad que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos – te dije que lo olvidaras

\- Si, si, se lo que dijiste Shiro-chan- poso su frente en su hombro para evitar su mirada y que el nudo se volviera más grande

Toshiro simplemente estaba anonado con las acciones de la castaña, él no era precisamente la persona más afectiva en esta vida y dudaba que tampoco la haya sido en su vida pasada, pero quizá Momo nunca lo entendería, sin saber muy bien que hacer y bajo la atenta mirada de Izuru se decidió por corresponder un gesto que pedía a gritos ser atendido y no se lo negaría, no a ella, quien precisamente estaba muy afectada emocionalmente, y tenía entendido que dar abrazos y demás cosas era algo que muchas veces tranquilizaban a estas personas que pasaban por una crisis, que en este caso era bastante critica. Paso un brazo por su espalda y la estrecho suavemente contra él, y con cierta sorpresa comprobó lo que ya visualmente era muy obvio, había perdido bastante peso, tanto que Hitsugaya sintió que su brazo podría darle la vuelta entera con el espacio que sobraba

\- Moja camas, ya te dije que no me llames así – le susurro incomodo al no saber que más decirle

\- No quiero perder la costumbre shiro-chan –rio muy bajo

El sonrió ante sus palabras y sin poder controlar más su curiosidad levanto su mano libre y la coloco en donde se encontraba su columna vertebral y con sus dedos delineo sus vertebras que podía sentir claramente sobre la ropa por su pérdida de peso hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sintió la cicatriz que le había dejado el maldito de su ex capitán, sintió como Hinamori se estremeció ligeramente ante su tacto

\- ¿Aun duele?

\- No, solo siento un poco más de sensibilidad ahí

\- Comprendo- de reojo diviso como kira daba la vuelta para no incomodar aquel momento, y se apartó un poco de momo para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar que esta ya estaba más tranquila y sin quitarle la vista hablo – espera Izuru

\- ¿Qué pasa capitán?

\- Quiero que lleves a Hinamori devuelta a su escuadrón – volvió a mirar a momo – tengo que entregar un reporte ahora mismo pero pasare más tarde por tu oficina con Matsumoto, ella también quiere verte

\- Gracias Hitsugaya-kun, si no me encuentran ahí es porque estoy en el escuadrón cuatro para mi chequeo con la capitana Unohana

\- Bien, intentare salir antes para que la misma Unohana me explique por qué diablos no te da pastillas para dormir teniendo esas escalofriantes ojeras

\- Ya cállate – entrecerró los ojos molesta

Toshiro sonrió ante la cara infantil de molestia que esta le dedicaba y sin más le hizo un ademan a Kira para que se llevara a momo.

\- Lo he notado muy pensativo lord Aizen, ¿es que acaso le preocupa la guerra? – hablo Ichimaru en un tono que mas parecía sarcasmo

\- No digas tonterías Gin – sonrió aún muy pensativo sin siquiera mirarlo-realmente las cosas solo van tal como las planee que hasta yo mismo estoy asustado de la precisión de mis planes. Veras Gin si estoy concentrado es porque estoy planeando algo muy grande para debilitar a la sociedad de almas aún más antes de la guerra, de aquí a un tiempo planeo darles una breve visita

\- ¿Personalmente? ¿No es eso un poco arriesgado? considerando que es usted el objetivo, podría mandar a un subordinado, puedo ir yo mismo si es que…

\- No, Gin- lo corto –primero que nada se burlar muy bien la seguridad, aun si me notaran, puedo arreglármelas, en todo caso no estoy yendo para causar un revuelo, no todavía, solo necesito una información muy valiosa que se encuentra en su amplia biblioteca, y claro para reunirme con uno de mis subordinados que está dentro del seireitei

\- Oh vaya, ¿de quién se trata?- pegunto más curioso que antes

\- No comas ansias Gin, ya lo conocerás muy pronto

\- Siempre causando misterio y planeando cosas sin anunciarlas-dijo con su característica sonrisa zorruna

\- Sabes que no le veo la gracia de otro modo

\- ¿Hay algo más que desee agregar capitán Hitsugaya?- pregunto el capitán general luego de analizar todo el reporte del capitán de la decima

\- Si, Aizen en toda mi estadía en la ciudad de Karakura, mando enemigos cada vez más fuertes pero en muchos encuentros pudimos comprobar que solo eran distracciones y es como si estuviera buscando algo que realmente estamos ignorando, y no se decir con exactitud que pasa por su mente, otra teoría seria que está probando nuestro potencial-chasqueo la lengua con disgusto ante la idea de ser parte de un simple experimento de Soseke Aizen

\- Bien capitán, tomare muy en cuenta ese detalle, le diré a los nuevos encargados de proteger la ciudad de karakura que estén muy atentos ante cualquier pista que pueda presentarse, si eso es todo puede retirarse, estaré esperando su informe escrito

\- Por supuesto- hizo una reverencia y salió en dirección hacia su oficina

Toshiro caminaba más tranquilo al haber dado su reporte con el capitán general, además ya había visto como se encontraba Hinamori, solo faltaba ver si Matsumoto ya había avanzado con el reporte escrito

-capitán Hitsugaya ya está devuelta

-Jushiro…

\- Imagino que se enteró que la teniente Hinamori ya está mejor y que ya está ejerciendo las labores de su escuadrón- le comento con una sonrisa el peliblanco

-Sí, la vi hace unos momentos- le confirmo- te agradezco tu ayuda en el tiempo que estuve de misión Ukitake- expreso sinceramente agradecido, porque sabía que el capitán Yamamoto podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente inflexible si no se presentaban los reportes aun si la encargada de esto estaba de baja

-no hay porque, pero necesito que ahora tú me hagas un favor, cuando te desocupes claro- menciono con un semblante más serio ahora

-¿de que se trata? –cuestiono repentinamente interesado

\- veras cuando Nanao y yo estábamos en la quinta división, ella encontró esto-le extendió una libreta que contenía unos escritos y símbolos confusos – realmente no sabemos la importancia que tenga esto, pero en vista que no tenemos muchas pistas sobre lo que trama Aizen quizá sea una buena idea estudiarlo, dudo mucho que esto le pertenezca a la teniente Hinamori

-no, esta no es su letra, lo más seguro es que esta libreta perteneciera a Aizen

\- en ese caso lo espero en mi oficina, de que acabe con sus deberes – se despidió Jushiro dando por hecho que Toshiro lo ayudaría, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que se relacionase con Aizen era de su interés

Toshiro por su parte mientras caminaba ahora más pensativo hacia su división guardaba la esperanza de hallar algo que le diera una pista de lo que tramaba Aizen, frunció el ceño al recordar también que debía ser más fuerte si quería ser él, quien acabe con ese traidor, deslizo la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una despreocupada Rangiku que bebía té mientras hojeaba una revista del mundo humano, levanto la ceja esperando lo peor

-Rangiku espero que si estas tan relajada es porque acabaste con el papeleo

-oh capitán, vera aun no lo acabo, estaba tomando un descanso después de una larga misión, usted sabe- explico con normalidad

Su sinceridad comenzaba a fastidiarlo

-pues te diré algo, desde que llegue, yo no he tomado ningún descanso, asique deja justificar tu ineficiencia y ponte a trabajar- la paso de largo para ver que tanto había hecho

\- es decir que ¿aún no ha visto a Hinamori capitán?- pregunto ignorando su sermón

\- sí, si la vi- contesto concentrado en los papeles

\- entonces si tomo un descanso- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa victoriosa sacando sus propias conclusiones

-no, eso no…-suspiro cansado, realmente darle explicaciones a Matsumoto era una total pérdida de tiempo, al fin y al cabo la rubia podía pensar lo que se le antojara, cosa que siempre hacia, y él no tendría por qué estarle dando explicaciones que sabía que ella no escucharía aun si se tomara esas molestias –Demonios Rangiku ¡ponte a trabajar de una buena vez!

-No es justo, yo también quería ver a Hinamori- hizo su típico berrinche al que su capitán ya estaba muy acostumbrado

Toshiro miro la hora y miro cuanto le faltaba, aunque no era demasiado no podía estar muy seguro cuanto tiempo demoraría.

\- Matsumoto ve a ayudar a Hinamori con su papeleo tiene un chequeo en el escuadrón cuatro y mientras más rápido acabe con sus deberes más pronto podrá ir- ordeno Hitsugaya al evaluar que no necesitaba de Matsumoto ahí, y más que ayudar a Momo quería que le hiciera compañía y la entretuviera un rato

\- Capitán habla enserio? Me está dando el día libre? – dijo emocionada Ranguiku

\- Jamás dije eso – entrecerró los ojos- dije que ayudes a Hinamori con su papeleo no que te fueras a beber con los fracasados – suspiro sabía que quizá no ayudaría mucho a Momo pero era lo de menos solo quería que le hiciera compañía y además si ella necesitaba algo o le ocurría algo se enteraría por la escandalosa de su teniente – ahora muévete

Ranguiku se levantó de buena gana de saber que visitaría a su amiga y que ya no tendría que hacer ese tedioso papeleo

\- Como ordene capitán! – entono alegre – yo cuidare de ella asique no tiene de que preocuparse

Hitsugaya la ignoro y no levanto el rostro de su papeleo además sabia sin necesidad de verla que le había dedicado una mirada de "sé que tiene sentimientos por ella" que prefería ignorar de su fastidiosa oficial al mando.

\- HINAMORI! –grito una emocionada Matsumoto tras haber deslizado la puerta corrediza

Hinamori por su parte casi escupe el té que sorbía un segundo antes y se puso una mano en el pecho por el susto

\- Oh lo siento Momo – rio apenada – no quise asustarte así, es solo que me da tanto gusto verte bien amiga

Momo sabía qué hacía referencia a su ya delicado corazón y sonrió ante la preocupación de la rubia y de lo alegre y relajada que era

\- No pasa nada Ranguiku yo también estoy feliz de verte después de mucho tiempo

Ranguiku la miro con ternura ante lo delicada de su persona y como aun a pesar de sus ojos apagados se portaba tan dulce, se acercó y se colocó detrás de ella que permanecía sentada en su escritorio y le apretó los hombros con afecto.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes linda? – dijo mientras deshacía el moño de momo y la peinaba de nuevo de manera maternal

\- Mucho mejor Ran – rio mientras se dejaba hacer por ella- me pongo al día con mi escuadrón ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal el mundo humano?

\- Oh fue genial! Tantos sabores, colores, aromas, ¡tiendas! ¡Y más tiendas! Compre tantas cosas! ¡Comí delicioso! Definitivamente tenemos que ir algún día.

\- Claro cuando eso sea posible – rio divertida Momo al escuchar el entusiasmo de su amiga

\- Oh pero por su supuesto, lo será cuando convenza a mi malhumorado capitán de darnos una escapada

\- Ran ¿enserio crees que puedes convencer a Toshiro de eso? – sonrió ante la idea de que el capitán de la décima dejara su faceta responsable y dejara a Matsumoto hacer y deshacer todo lo que ella quisiera

\- Con tu ayuda si sería muy posible, siempre te escucha- sonrió divertida

\- Hitsugaya-kun también es malhumorado conmigo y no nos dejaría ir allí sin un buen motivo, lo sabes

\- Contigo es diferente, es malhumorado porque le preocupas mucho y con los demás porque es un ser lleno de malicia- dijo victimizándose

Hinamori rio muy divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

\- Toshiro es amable, malhumorado pero amable- dijo con voz dulce

\- Si, por supuesto… –susurro y sonrió enternecida de escucharla – no sabes lo preocupado que lo tenías y me mando aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda

\- Enserio?...- Momo sintió una calidez muy grande de saber que alguien se preocupara tanto por ella de esa manera y más viniendo de alguien tan reservado como lo era Toshiro

Matsumoto se dio cuenta del cambio de Hinamori ante sus palabras

\- Así es Momo por eso debes recuperarte por completo para que mi capitán ya no esté tan malhumorado y trate de congelarme- escucho a Momo reír y se sintió feliz- asique hay que darnos prisa para que puedas ir al escuadrón cuatro para tu revisión

\- Si – asintió ahora más feliz por todo lo dicho, por su compañía y porque sentía que ahora con la presencia de ellos de regreso, podría ponerse cada vez mejor gracias esos lazos que se encargaban de reconstruir su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** la historia va en progreso, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para llegar a un punto, ademas no olviden que para contar una historia los detalles nunca estan demas sobre todo cuando se quiere transmitir lo que sienten los personajes, espero que les guste toda esta historia, subire capitulo en las proximas horas para compensar la discontinuidad. besos para todos los lectores pacientes! bueno para los que no tambien ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Nostalgia

**Disclaimer:** bleach no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de tite kubo, yo solo manipulo sus personajes para entretener, y sin ningun fin lucrativo.

fic/ **HitsuHina**

 **Advertencia:** tiene algo de espoiler en ciertas escenas, y esta basados en los capitulos de la traicion de Aizen en adelante. Sin mas que añadir... disfrutenlo!

* * *

 **PD:** _los recuerdos iran en cursiva_

* * *

 **Inmunidad**

"Si tienes tiempo de mirar hacia atrás, mejor esfuérzate en correr"

-Yoruichi Shijoen

 **Capítulo 3 – nostalgia**

Matsumoto se dio cuenta del cambio de Hinamori ante sus palabras

\- Así es Momo por eso debes recuperarte por completo para que mi capitán ya no esté tan malhumorado y trate de congelarme- escucho a Momo reír y se sintió feliz- asique hay que darnos prisa para que puedas ir al escuadrón cuatro para tu revisión

\- Si – asintió ahora más feliz por todo lo dicho, por su compañía y porque sentía que ahora con la presencia de ellos de regreso, podría ponerse cada vez mejor gracias esos lazos que se encargaban de reconstruir su corazón.

El capitán de la décima se desperezo de su asiento luego de haber acabado con todo el papeleo dio sus últimas firmas y golpeo las hojas sobre su escritorio para ponerlas en orden y se encamino hacia la puerta corrediza ansioso de dejar su reporte y encaminarse al escuadrón cuatro en donde suponía Momo ya debía estar

Apresuro su paso y una vez llego hacia la estancia en donde seguramente estaba el capitán general y toco la puerta salió uno de sus subordinados

\- Oh capitán Hitsugaya ¿viene a entregar su reporte?

\- Si-dijo con su característica indiferencia y se lo extendió

\- Bien yo se lo hare llegar, algo más que pueda hacer por usted…- cuando volvió a mirar el capitán ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí – capitanes –suspiro – siempre tan impacientes.

Toshiro soltó un suspiro más relajado al ver a Matsumoto en la sala de espera del escuadrón cuatro, pues reconocía que aunque su teniente a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza agradecía que apreciara bastante a Hinamori y la hubiera acompañado durante toda la tarde y se hubiera molestado en acompañarla también en su revisión

\- Ohh capitán ¿ya acabo el papeleo? – dijo sonriente la oficial al mando

Toshiro rodo los ojos ante lo descarada que podía llegar a ser su teniente

\- ¿Dónde está Hinamori? – y tras acabar su pregunta un desgarrador quejido a modo de respuesta hizo que se le helara la piel y volteo violentamente hacia la puerta donde seguro se encontraba Hinamori

\- Capitán esper… - intento advertir Rangiku

Pero toshiro ya había deslizado la puerta y quedo perdido mirando la increíble y desgarradora cicatriz en la piel nívea y casi traslucida de la que se veía una frágil momo sentada de espaldas a el

\- Capitán por favor que está haciendo…- dijo Unohana molesta ante la forma poco cortes de entrar del capitán de la décima, quien por cierto no había caído en cuenta que momo no poseía nada que le cubriera el torso – esta terapia es privada, ¡retírese!

Para desgracia de Toshiro momo volvió el rostro para ver quien había sido el imprudente y tiro un grito peor que el anterior y se cubrió llena de pudor, que en respuesta el cerro la puerta de golpe y se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta muy ruborizado y lleno de vergüenza y para variar su teniente esta partida de la risa que casi podría jurar que se la estaba pasando mejor que cuando bebía y apostaba con sus amigos los fracasados del bar.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que sucedía ahí dentro?!- reventó lleno de furia y vergüenza de solo recordar la piel nívea de la teniente

\- Lo…. Intente – exploto en risas de nuevo – pero… pero – y no pudo articular más de tanta gracia que la situación le causaba

\- ¡Maldita sea Rangiku deja de reírte!- Expreso furioso por ser objeto de burlas

\- Lo siento capitán pero intente advertirle, es solo que usted es muy impaciente – dijo sacándose una lagrimita del borde de su ojo de tanto reírse

Toshiro suspiro pesado y se resignó a sentarse a unos metros lejos de su teniente y pensar en lo idiota e impulsivo que fue, si bien no llego a ver nada comprometedor del cuerpo de la teniente el hecho de que pudo haber ocurrido lo avergonzaba de igual manera, es decir el solo haber visto la espalda desnuda de la pequeña teniente lo apenaba y además no podía sacar de su mente la imagen perfecta de su delicada piel que tenía una impresionante cicatriz obscurecida y con relieves que prometían no desaparecer, incluso logro ver algunas costuras y rojeces que resaltaban más que todo lo demás y parecían a simple vista arder, algo no muy grato de ver, menos en una paciente que parecía que por su pérdida de peso podría desplomarse en cualquier momento.

\- Capitán – interrumpió sus pensamientos su teniente – ¿cómo va compensar el haber visto desnuda a Hinamori? – ahí estaba ella de nuevo sacándolo de sus casillas

\- ¡No vi nada! ¡Así que ya basta!

\- Por ese grito y su rostro ¿piensa que voy a creer esa historia? – resoplo ofendida la rubia

\- Matsumoto…. – y se sintió como el ambiente se volvió denso y frio lo que significaba que Hitsugaya estaba dejándole sentir su reiatsu

\- Capitán solo quería ayudar – carraspeo asustada Rangiku

\- No parece - dijo con tono agrio

\- Me voy al bar, le deseo suerte con ella- y literalmente Rangiku desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo

Toshiro respiro profundo y decidió relajarse ahora que su teniente había decidido por su propio bien alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí

Pasados unos momentos escucho la puerta correrse y se puso de pie de inmediato y la vio salir tan apenada y sin ánimos de verlo directamente, suspiro y fue a su encentro

\- Momo discúlpame por lo de hace un momen…

\- ¿Que viste? –pregunto más ruborizada

\- No vi nada – alego incomodo – solo tu cicatriz

\- Dime que solo eso – dijo firme y levantando su rostro ruborizado

\- S... Si – dijo incomodo de verla tan avergonzada y que todo haya sido su culpa

\- Lo siento – sonrió como suele hacerlo – es que ¡no debiste entrar así Shiro chan!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya dije que lo siento! – dijo molesto y avergonzado de ser culpable de algo

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! – reprocho en ese tono tan infantil que poseía

\- Si, si lo hice, no es como este buscando verte desnuda moja camas, además esto no hubiera pasado si no gritaras como si fueras víctima de un secuestro

\- ¡Solo acepta que no sabes tocar una puerta!- alego Momo

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – la capitana Unohana intervino antes de que Toshiro llegase a contestar a lo que este solo rodo los ojos

\- ¡Bien! Lo siento no volverá a pasar- dijo resignado a ambas

Momo rio dulcemente ante lo desesperante que podía ser Toshiro y este reprimió una sonrisa al escucharla reír aun cuando él no se esforzaba para conseguirlo, pero lo satisfacía verla así después de todo lo que había ocurrido con ella

\- Dígame Unohana, ¿cómo se encuentra?- se dirigió a la capitana antes de que esta se marchara

\- Todo anda bien, su recuperación está progresando bastante, lo único doloroso aquí es sacarle las suturas, fuera de eso está perfecta, solo no debes agitarte linda- dijo sin más antes de retirarse

\- ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste a mí directamente?

\- Para estar seguro, ahora vamos te acompaño a tu casa- dijo poniéndose en marcha

Momo se sintió tan bien y culpable de sentir su preocupación y su atención para con ella, él era dulce a su manera, pero lo era, y siempre lo había sido, algo le revolvió el estómago por qué no lo notaba, es decir siempre supo que podía contar con el pero siempre lo tuvo en segundo plano pese a su preocupación que él siempre tuvo con ella y esa desagradable sensación ahí de nuevo de haberle apuntado con un arma

\- ¿Qué sucede Momo?

\- ¿Juh? – La tomo desprevenida

\- ¿Por qué ese semblante? – dijo mirándola de reojo

\- No es nada, es solo que los extrañe a ti y a Rangiku, me hacían falta – sonrió dulce

\- ¿Segura que solo es eso?

\- Si, lo siento es solo que también he estado pensando mucho en ti – confeso de tal forma que el capitán se sorprendió ante lo fácil que podía decir algo así- me acuerdo de ti, de mí, …. De la abuela- sonrió triste- del lugar donde crecimos, me entro algo de nostalgia

\- Toshiro freno y la miro algo conmovido ante lo emocional que andaba Hinamori

\- ¿Qué sucede Shiro?- pregunto confundida

\- ¿Deseas ir?

\- ¿A dónde? - Dijo aún más perpleja

\- A Rukongai…. A visitar la tumba de la abuela…

Hinamori abrió los ojos de par en par

\- Sabes que sí, pero…

\- Bien, te llevare mañana – dijo decidido el capitán

\- Pero tienes deberes y yo también además no podemos salir así sin mas

\- Hinamori, no te preocupes soy capitán ¿recuerdas? Salir no me supone un problema y en cuanto a los deberes será cuando lo hayamos finalizado así que relájate

\- Shiro chan … gracias!- sonrió tan llena de emoción de saber que rememoraría aquellos días, que abrazo a Toshiro sin aguantarlo mas

Por su parte el capitán sonrió y aun sorprendido por las acciones de Hinamori como pudo le devolvió de forma tranquila el gesto tratando de hacerlo con más naturalidad cada vez, pensó que si Hinamori quería ese tipo de afecto tendría que ir aprendiendo a dárselo aunque para el no fuera usual, además que reconocía que la sensación no le desagradaba en absoluto.

* * *

 **N/A:** este capitulo esta corto lo se, pero prometi doble capitulo hoy, este y el anterior asi que supongo que compensa... espero =D

un beso a todos esos lectores pacientes y como dije a los que no tambien ;*


End file.
